The Never-ending Pain -- Kit x Ty
by The-walking-intp
Summary: *MAJOR LOS SPOILERS AHEAD* Kit is trying his best to be there for Tiberius after his twin's death. How will the course of events affect their relationship? In a good or a bad way? (Drusilla joins)
1. Chapter 1

\- KIT'S POV -

Kit Herondale has been sitting at Tiberius blackthorn's door for 4 days since Livia Blackthorn's death. Livia had been a very great friend to Kit. It naturally hurt Kit to see his best friend gone. Although, he didn't allow himself to mourn since he couldn't stop thinking about how much worse it is for Tiberius. he made sure to sleep in front of Tiberius' door every night since his twin's death. He talked to Ty through the door every night, updating him about how his family had been doing.

Kit had no one to care about other than Ty. His father died a little over a month ago and Livia recently died. Even if they were alive, he knew Ty would have been his priority. He snapped out of his thoughts when the door was slowly moving back. He quickly stood up to find Ty facing him.

He knew he missed him but his stomach seemed to get tied up in a million knots when he saw his tired face. Ty's pale face seemed to be very flushed, his eyes were very red and puffy and his hair was unusually messy. He watched Ty patiently as he slowly opened the door for Kit to come in.

Kit hesitantly went into Ty's room. It had been organised, which hadn't been surprising considering Ty isn't the person to ruin useful items as a coping mechanism. Although his room was mostly organised, there were mostly full plates that he didn't bother to put out. By the time he was done observing and spacing out, he looked over to see Ty blankly sitting against the wall with his hands fluttering at his sides. Kit hesitantly went over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me, Tiberius" Kit said. He stood silence before looking up at Kit with his thick dark eyelashes. He saw Ty suck in a breath before saying "Hold me. Like you did on the roof" his gray eyes glimmered as if to say _please._ Kit hesitantly held him. He seemed to hold him tighter every second. With this act, he seemed to get a rush of over protection suddenly. Tiberius was all what was left for him in this universe and he would undoubtedly do anything for him. Kit's thoughts flashed to the possible **crimes** he would do for him. He shrugged the thoughts away and proceeded to stay in position. They both stayed in this position until darkness had pulled both of them in.

\- JULIAN'S POV -

Julian Blackthorn was tiredly walking across the halls to check on his siblings. It was 3 am and he kept shrugging off all the tiredness he had. He would kill Annabel when he finally gets his hands on her. He would slowly savor it while he is doing it. His thoughts shifted to his younger brother, Tiberius, as he reached the opposite side of the corridor that only Tiberius and Kit had been in. He came here everyday since Livia's death to find Kit sitting against Tiberius' door like how Tiberius was when Kit first arrived. Peculiarly enough, Kit wasn't sitting against the door. Instead, the door was slightly ajar. Julian raised his eyebrows and slowly walked towards Ty's room and peeked from the door. Julian smiled as he found Kit and Ty tightly holding each as they slept. He expected Tiberius to lose contact with everyone, especially Kit, since Tiberius associates everyone who is in anyway related to Livia with her. This simply gave away that their relationship was beyond what Julian imagined it to be. Julian slowly backed away, careful not to wake up the two, and restlessly went to his room where Emma was waiting for him. He inched towards the bed before he fell asleep.

\- TIBERIUS' POV -

Tiberius' face had gotten warm with fluster as he realized he slept in Kit's arms. He didn't want to move and wake him up, or at least he tried to tell himself that was really why he was staying in place. He kept his eyes closed before he remembered what had happened a few days ago..  
 _Livvy.  
Livvy.  
 **Livvy.  
**_

He bolted up and started clutching his hair as he felt his eyes stinging with tears. He could feel his tears slowing streaming down his face in a repetitive pattern. Each tear took two seconds to fall down his cheek. As he started to rock back and forth, he felt familiar hands wrap around him from behind him. He tensed up before relaxing after realizing it was Kit.  
" **I'm** **here** " whispered Kit softly and calmly into his ear. He kept repeating it over and over again.  
"B-but Livvy.." said Tiberius, as he counted the patterns of his tears flowing. Tiberius faced Kit, in need of more pressure. Kit pulled him tightly into another hug. Ty clutched Kit's shirt as he felt more tears flowing down his face  
After a few moments, Tiberius slowly calmed down, unable to cry anymore from the exhaustion. Tiberius slowly sat back and muttered "thank you."  
They sat in silence for about 5 minutes, precisely 4 minutes and 56 seconds, before Tiberius muttered "You aren't grieving well."  
"What?" Kit blurted, after seemingly being lost in thought. Tiberius closely remembered seeing Livia and Kit kissing. He felt an unusual feeling in his stomach after remembering the scene.  
"Livia had obviously been important to you" Tiberius said, then started again "After all, you seemed to like each other romantically." He felt himself choking out the last words. He didn't fully know why, or he wanted to think he didn't have the right reasoning.  
"I really liked Livia, but she was simply my best friend. To be honest," Ty looked up at Kit as he continued hesitantly "I didn't allow myself to grief because I couldn't help but think how much worse it must be for you" Tiberius smiled faintly as Kit carried on "I wanted to be there for you. Especially since I knew how it is to feel so alone, but then again, Ty, you aren't alone" He said as he put his hand on Ty's shoulder. They seemed to sit in silence, both savoring the light weight of the silence. After a few minutes Ty suddenly spoke "You kissed Livia, how is that not romantic?" Tiberius seemed to have spoken in a harsher manner than what he expected.

\- KIT'S POV -

Kit had not realized that Tiberius had seen them. He felt his stomach get tied up in knots. Tiberius thought Kit had been in love with Livia, when in fact, it was the complete opposite of what he thought. Kit calmly said "She asked me to kiss her because she wanted to know what it felt like. We both agreed that there was nothing romantic about it" Kit saw Ty relax slightly. Had it been over-protectiveness? It had been one of the first times Kit couldn't tell.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **This is the first time I have ever written fan fiction!**

 **Please do not hesitate to leave constructive criticism.**

 **I will (hopefully, I won't end up in a writer's block) be updating once or twice every week.**

 **Please be sure to stick around if you liked what I wrote!**

 **Much** ** love 3**


	2. Chapter 2

\- KIT'S POV -

Kit had been sitting with the still-mourning Blackthorn family. Tiberius' chair had been empty since Livvy's death. Drusilla was sitting next to Kit, silently eating. Everyone stayed silent until Tavvy said "Where are Livvy and Ty?", Everyone had tensed at the mention of Livvy's name. Tavvy once again spoke, "Are they okay?" Julian looked at Tavvy and said, "He is fine. Probably just not hungry." Tavvy looked confused, "They haven't been hungry for five days?" Julian started, "Ye-" Then, a voice that had belonged to the closest one to him in this world said, "Actually, it's four days" As Tiberius walked across the room to the dining table, all the Blackthorns stared at him in shock. Tiberius coming in the room had seemed to distract Octavian about Livvy. Kit looked at Octavian as he ran up to Ty and hugged him, "I missed you!" Tavvy exclaimed. The Blackthorns had still been staring at Tiberius in shock. Kit simply smiled, even though he wasn't expecting Tiberius to come out.

Kit was looking at Tiberius as he sat down next to him. Kit had waited a moment before asking "Are you sure this is okay? I mean, do you not need more time away from everyone?"

Tiberius looked at Kit and said, loud enough for his family to hear "It isn't fair to leave my family to mourn alone. After all, we are supposed to face hard times together." Kit was looking at Tiberius as he looked down then completed "That's what Livvy used to tell me." Kit slowly reached out and put a hand on his shoulder in support. Tiberius looked up, not meeting his eyes, and smiled at him. Kit immediately retracted as he felt eyes on them both.

"Ty?" He heard Julian say. "Are you okay?" Kit saw Tiberius look up at Julian simply saying, "Do I have to be okay?" Ty stopped for a moment then said, "Are you okay?" At that, Julian fell silent and looked at his confused younger brother and smiled faintly. Julian ruffled Tavvy's hair and got up, picking up the empty plates. Emma looked up and said "We have to deal with this together. We would never move on if we don't" Kit was surprised. He would imagine Emma to be the last one to say this, considering she was planning to get revenge for her parents alone. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Emma Carstairs!?" He heard Cristina say, accompanied with a small smile on her face. Kit had noticed that Drusilla had smiled at that comment. It was probably the first time she had since Livia's death.

"I don't understand what you are talking about!" Tavvy exclaimed. "Who are you talking about? Where is Livvy?" Kit heard Emma sadly mumble "Tavs..." Octavian seemed horrified "Where is Livvy?" He mumbled softly.

"She is with our parents," Tiberius said, with a surprising amount of emotion in his voice. Both Drusilla and Tavvy broke in tears after hearing what Tiberius had said. Kit knew Drusilla has been keeping it together for Octavian. Drusilla slowly went over to Ty, silently asking if it was okay if she hugged him. Tiberius nodded faintly and hugged her. They both cried as they were hugging. Kit looked at Emma and Cristina to find them also crying on each other's shoulders. Kit looked over to Octavian and slowly moved towards him and started trying to comfort him. As Kit was comforting Tavvy, he started to tear up. Although as soon as a tear fell, he wiped it away. He can't mourn while the Blackthorns are clearly more hurt than he was. He saw Emma wipe her tears and go after Julian. He couldn't look at Tiberius. He knew if he did he would break down.

\- TIBERIUS' POV -

Coming out of the room had been a good choice. This was making him feel like he wasn't fully abandoned. With his family, Kit, and Cristina at his side, he ought not to feel alone. No one could ever replace Livia but he had his family. Even though it would take him a while to manage without her, he was willing to do it for his family. Tiberius didn't want to be selfish and let his family face this without him. It would never feel right to leave it just to them. After all, Tiberius had lived, and as long as he did, he would be trying his best to be there for his family. And Kit.

As Tiberius pulled away, he started to wish he had spent more time with Drusilla. He looked over to see Kit comforting Tavvy. It had always seemed that they get along considerably well. Tiberius faintly smiled at the scene in front of him. As he looked past them, his eye caught Cristina heading to her room. He sighed and gave Drusilla a quick nod before heading to his room.

\- DRUSILLA'S POV -

She was looking at Tiberius as he was heading to his room. After a moment, she saw Kit worriedly stalk towards Tiberius' room. She had never questioned their relationship, but she knew it was more than friendship. She took her eyes off of him and went after Cristina.

As she approached the front door of Cristina's room, she found Cristina sitting on her bed, silently crying.

Dru walked into the room slowly and mumbled "Tina...?" She eyed Cristina as she saw her wipe her tears away quickly."Do you need anything, Dru?" Cristina smiled faintly after asking."I need to make sure everyone in the family is okay" Drusilla said. Then, continued,"Since you are family too, I had to check up on you. Especially since no one was accompanying you. L-livvy's death is affecting us all in many different ways and the most important factor that would help us get better is family. You need us, Cristina, and we need you."

"Come here" Cristina mumbled, opening her arms for a hug. Drusilla slowly got closer and hugged Cristina. After two minutes of hugging in silence, Drusilla heard Cristina finally say "You are too smart for what we give you credit for, Dru" Drusilla waited for a moment before surprising herself and replying with, "I know." At that, Cristina laughed.

Drusilla hesitated for a moment before saying "I know this is off-topic, but what do you think is going on between Kit and Tiberius? It has been irritating me for a while since what they have can't simply be just friendship." Cristina seemed surprised," I noticed too, of course. Only Emma has been oblivious about it." She laughed faintly. Then continued,"Kit obviously has feelings for Tiberius. Never have I seen a Herondale so caring and careful with someone." Cristina chuckled. "Getting over Livvy's death will definitely get them closer" Cristina mumbled. Drusilla then said, "Do you think Tiberius likes Kit back?" Cristina immediately answered with: "Definitely, but it will take him longer than Kit to realize it and Kit would be too scared of the possibility of ruining their friendship."

"You basically just predicted what is going to happen," Drusilla said in slight amazement."It's easy to tell. Especially since it's going to be hard for Ty to figure his feelings out without...Livia"

After a moment of silence, Drusilla mumbled "I'll go and check on Tavvy"  
"Drusilla?" Cristina said before continuing with, "I would really like to see you with us more. In patrols and other times. I will fight Julian to let you go with us"  
"Thank you, Cristina." Drusilla said with a sad smile. Cristina simply nodded as Drusilla stalked across the hallway back into the dining room.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**  
 **I hope you are enjoying this fanfiction so far.**  
 **Please do not hesitate to leave constructive criticism.**

 **\- Much love 3**


	3. Chapter 3

\- EMMA'S POV -

It has been a while since Julian has been this vulnerable and worn-out. In fact, Emma had never seen him as miserable as he was now."Emma..." Julian whispered as he was huddled against her shoulder. "When will it end?" He said, his voice shaking with desperation."Soon, Jules." Emma said hopefully, wiping tears that hung on her cheek, "Soon"

\- MARK'S POV -

Mark couldn't let himself face his family again. Not after Livia's death. He blamed himself for everything that had happened. If Mark had been there, Livia wouldn't have had to leave them. He excused himself from his family and made up a random excuse to Tavvy to explain that he wouldn't be at dinner for a while.

He didn't know if it was right to blame himself. After all, he was forced to leave with the wild hunt. Still, he couldn't look at them without feeling guilty. He knew Helen and Aline were coming. Hence, he wouldn't be able to stay away for longer than he felt the need to.

Would Helen blame herself like he did? he thought. He wouldn't want her to. She doesn't deserve to put that kind of pressure onto herself. It almost seemed stupid to Mark to blame himself when he was in almost the same situation as Helen.

\- KIT'S POV -

Kit and Ty have been sitting silently for what seemed to be an hour. He knew Ty appreciated the fact that they could stay for a while without talking. It had been the first time Kit hadn't felt awkward while staying quiet with someone. It had also been the first time Kit felt the need to be there and protect someone so badly.

"I don't want anyone else to die" Ty blurted, interrupting the lengthy silence."Now that Livvy's d-dead, I cannot let anyone else go without living well with us" Tiberius said with slight frustration in the tone of his voice."We recently got Mark back! nothing should happen." Ty said.

"I wouldn't imagine losing someone as dear as Li-she was to you, Ty." Kit said, knowing the only person that was really dear to him was next to him."It isn't just Mark. No matter how loud they may be, they love me. And I don't want to think about not having them there." Tiberius said with no hesitation.

"In fact," Tiberius hesitated."I don't want to think about you leaving either" Tiberius completed his sentence quickly."Even though I know it is a possibility that you would want to go to the Academy-" Kit interrupted Ty by putting his hand over his, causing both of them to turn bright red."I am not leaving, Tiberius." Kit said softly with effort. He was trying his best not to start apologizing about the sudden touch. He suddenly heard the door open until he saw the person standing on the doorway. His thoughts quickly went back to his hand touching Tiberius'. He quickly removed it as if Tiberius' hand was a pre-heated stove. He could almost feel Drusilla trying to hold in her smirk.

"Hello, Drusilla." Kit said with a visibly irritated tone."I hope I wasn't interrupt-" Drusilla started before getting interrupted by Kit,"No, you weren't" Kit said, knowing his face was very red. He looked at Ty whom's pale red face was down. He lifted his face back to Dru and said,"Why are you just standing on the doorway? Come in." Kit said in annoyance."I feel very welcomed" Drusilla said as she came in with a lot of sarcasm in her voice that even Ty could probably pick it up. Drusilla sat down on the floor next to them and waited a few seconds before saying,"Ty?"

"Yes?" Tiberius said while slowly looking up at her, with less of a scarlet face."How're you holding up?" She said in a surprisingly soft tone, her eyes glistening with worry. Her eye's reminded Kit of Julian's when he took care of the blackthorns."Not very well, but it's okay," Tiberius said simply. His gray eyes crowded with sadness. A moment later, Kit found Drusilla looking at him."How are you dealing with this?" Drusilla said simply. Kit didn't know what to say but he set his mind to "Hopefully well."

"I was thinking..." Drusilla started hesitantly while staring at the wall thoughtfully with her blue-green eyes. "Maybe we could hunt demons to distract ourselves." Tiberius looked at her like she lost her mind."But Julian-" Tiberius started before getting interrupted by Dru."He doesn't have to know"  
"But Dru, Julian will be worried. Especially after-" Kit tried to explain why this would be the worst idea but Drusilla didn't seem to care."It will be fine. Plus, we aren't children!" Drusilla said in annoyance.

"When?" Tiberius asked.

* * *

 **I am really sorry for not updating for the past 2 weeks.**

 **I have been very busy.**

 **I am also sorry for not being able to make this chapter any longer.**

 **School's coming up! yay. It has been causing a lot of stress.**

 **Good luck with school! you will genuinely need it.**

 ** _Much love_ 3**


End file.
